Episode 3670 (11th March 1994)
Plot Mavis accuses Derek of wallowing in self-pity. Emily and Bernard go on their walking holiday. He assures her that he has no intention of taking advantage of her. Percy cooks Maud dinner at No.3. Derek is surprised when Norris Cole turns up; the man who gave him a lift home from the motorway service station when he missed the coach from London. He explains he's taken Derek's advice, left his wife and has come to stay. Mavis is put out as he keeps calling Derek "Dirk". Denise cools towards Ken. Curly pays Jack £10 to babysit Jamie so he can take Tricia out. Mavis doesn't want to throw Norris out as he might do Derek's morale some good. Tanya packs for Amsterdam and is stunned when Alex cancels the trip as his wife needs him. Rita takes Sally on to work Sunday mornings at The Kabin for £20. Rita is touched when the Websters invite her for Sunday dinner. Derek tells Mavis that he's sure Norris will help him in his career. Ken invites Denise out but she turns him down. Carl Armstrong mistakes Jack for Tricia's new fella and thumps him. Cast Regular cast *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Rosie Webster - Emma Collinge *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Derek Wilton - Peter Baldwin *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Denise Osbourne - Denise Black *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Tricia Armstrong - Tracy Brabin *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Percy Sugden - Bill Waddington *Raquel Wolstenhulme - Sarah Lancashire *David Platt - Thomas Ormson *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Tanya Pooley - Eva Pope *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Andy McDonald - Nicholas Cochrane *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Des Barnes - Philip Middlemiss *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Jamie Armstrong - Joseph Gilgun *Maud Grimes - Elizabeth Bradley *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Sarah Louise Platt - Lynsay King Guest cast *Bernard Morton - Roland MacLeod *Alex Christie - Gavin Richards *Carl Armstrong - Jim Millea Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *3 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Jim's Cafe flat - Living room/kitchen *Bettabuy - Shop floor *Tricia Armstrong's house - Living room Notes *First appearance of Norris Cole. *Last appearance of Jamie Armstrong until 20th January 1995. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Why does Curly need a babysitter? What can Rita offer Sally? Who is Dirk? *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 17,960,000 viewers (3rd place - combined figure including repeat). Notable dialogue Percy Sugden: "You take care of yourself Mrs Bishop... on them hills, and watch out for fog if you're walking. You could do with taking a compass with you, but I doubt if that friend of yours could make head nor tail out of it." Emily Bishop (sarcastically): "Goodbye, Mr Sugden!" Percy Sugden: "Ooh, here's a little wrinkle for you. Now moss always grows on the north-side of a tree trunk - knowing that just might save your life." Category:1994 episodes